Karaoke Love
by siyuri of the moon
Summary: Aido derides to have a singing contest and Yuuki uses that as a way to tell Zero how she feels


Disclaimer: I own nothing (cries)

"Lets have a karaoke contest!" Zero rolled his eyes and looked at Aido.

"Where the hell did that come from _Idol_?" Zero said, enunciating the nickname that Aido hated more than anything.

"Now, now you two. That's enough fighting. I think it's a good idea Zero." The silver headed boy looked at the brunette that spoke. Zero rolled his eyes and just said,

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what I say now. If Yuuki agrees with you I'll never win." Aido smiled in victory and said,

"Cool! Let's head over to the Moon dorm and get the others to participate." The other two nodded and got up to walk with Aido out the door. It took about 15 minutes to get to the Moon dorms. When they got to the doors, they met up with Takuma Ichijo.

"Hey Ichijo! Come with us, we're going to have a karaoke contest and everyone has to participate." Ichijo smiled and said,

"Sounds like fun Aido, but counting you three, there's only five of us. The others left to go with the Chairman. But that should be enough to have a karaoke thing." Looking at Zero and back to Aido, Ichijo asked, "How did you get Zero to agree to this?" Aido smiled and pointed to Yuuki. "Ahhh. That makes sense."

"Not meaning to interrupt, but may we go inside." Yuuki asked. "I'm starting to get really cold." Aido nodded and they all walked inside. Looking in the living area, Yuuki and Zero saw Kain and Rima.

"Hey you two! We're having a karaoke contest. The rules are the people not singing will be the judges and write what they think on a piece of paper. At the end will tally up the points and who ever has the most wins. I'll go first." Zero looked at Aido and said,

"And just what are you going to sing Aido?" Aido grinned and said,

"I'm going to sing....." Then Kain spoke up and said,

"I think that the people not singing should pick the song for the singer....or in this case the person who doesn't give anyone a choice on whether people sing or not." Everyone muttered in agreement and huddled in a group. Before Aido could say anything, Zero spoke for the group,

"We think you should sing Pretty Fly for a White Guy by The Offspring." Yuuki ran to the stereo that the Night Class had and put in the cd. She and Rima volunteered to be the girls in the song. As Rima and Yuuki got there positions, Zero pushed play and sat down with Kain and Ichijo to watch the show.

Rima and Yuuki:

_Give it to me baby,_

_Aido_

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, _

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, _

_uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby,_

_uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! _

When he was done singing, Aido's face was bright red. Zero and Kain couldn't hold it in anymore and busted up laughing. Aido stalked over to the couch and sat down. Zero looked at Yuuki and said,

"You should sing next, let them hear your voice." Yuuki blushed and tried to say no, but everyone said no at the same time. So Yuuki finally agreed and put a cd in the stereo.

'Maybe now I can tell Zero how I feel about him this way. Yeah I sing my feelings to him.' She waved Rima over and told her the plan. Rima awed and said she'd help. She went through the cds that she had and said,

"Here play this song. If he doesn't understand this,then I'm sorry but the boy is an idiot." Yuuki laughed and thanked her. Rima pushed play and the song filled the room, and Zero's eyes widened as he recognized the song.

_Hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh... Ohhh Ohhh_

_No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
Stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to...  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

_(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not bout taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror,  
It didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you_

_If I live every moment,  
Won't change any moment,  
There's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.  
Oooh..._

_(Chorus)2x  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're in my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you... _

When she was finished Zero looked at Yuuki and asked,

"Was that song for me Yuuki?" Red from embarrassment, she looked at the floor and nodded. Zero smiled and made her look at him. "I feel the same way about you Yuuki. I tried not to fall in love with you, but it's like trying to ignore Aido," At that Aido heyed and Yuuki giggled. "It can't be done, so I gave up...and fell in love with you." Yuuki smiled and said,

"Thanks Zero." She hugged him tightly and Zero hugged back. Zero broke away from the hug and gave Yuuki a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Yuuki, I always have and always will." Yuuki smiled at him.

"Ditto."

Rate please Thank you!


End file.
